Team Nobu Training 3
Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I grunted heavily as my hands which were balled into tightly compacted fists came forwards and attack the punching bag that was atop the final platfrom in the Mashibashi Training Grounds. The right arm fled first, coming stright infront of me, and being parellel with my shoulders. It contacted the punching bag, causing it to shift slightly. I did not use all my strength behind the punches, it was mostly a visualization of seeing my opponent, and aiming for certain spots that would count the most. This bag in particular as well was not just filled with sand, but also jagged rock which caused it to hold much more weight to it, so it wouldn't flail about with the strength that I possesed. Every now and then my imagination would see the opponent try to come in with a hook, and I would instictively duck myself down and to the side, laying a volley of punches into the ribs and kidney before jumping awaying and assuming back my stance. Sweat trickled down my face as I had done this for a little while now, and the weights which fell across my body exausted me much quicker then if I were not using them.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku was stressed as she walked along the trail from the forest. She needed to get some work in and she didn’t have much time either. She took off running with Yomi as soon as she was ready taking the long winding path to the training grounds. Riku was always one to run around asking for training or pushing herself to do better even in the academy she had asked her sensei for training even when she hurt herself from trying to beat up trees. She was a determined kid if anything and she was determined to pass the exams with nothing but an excellent outburst of her abilities. The run to the training grounds was long which was a bit crazy but she was getting used to the long traveling distances due to the times her and her teammate had gone through the path to train. After two hours of long running she finally reached the training grounds. She noticed Nobu sensei there training as she caught her breath a bit before looking at her sensei and speaking hoping he could hear her. “Sensei I want to work on my taijutsu before the exams.” She said waiting to see if he could hear her.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I was relentless in my series of combinations of punches that I threw into the punching bag, stepping my way into the attack as the bag was pushed back, and jumping backwards to dodge it as I gave it space to swing back towards me. It was then that I heard a very familiar voice just as I had jumped back again, my attention drawn away from the imaginary fighter infront of me as I looked over my shoulder.- Ah, Hey th-Oof! -As I was making my own greeting, the bag had swung back at me and successfully landed a hit which sent me stumbling backwards and almost falling over on my rear. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at the inanimate object at first, but told myself revenge could come another time. Snickering softly under my breath, I gathered myself up and turned on my heel to face Riku.- There's many thing you need to work on, Riku-chan. But if Taijutsu is what you want to work on more, then I'll be happy to assist you. -Raising a hand, I brushed the sweat that was accumulating upon my brow and sighed.- How about a little bit of a spar? That might be a little fun. -I smiled as I closed the distance between myself and Riku, leaving a gap of about fifteen feet between us and I stopped in the middle of the platform. I was already somewhat sore and tired from the training before hand, obvious from my breath being somewhat labored and the sweat which coated my skin. But was to be expected if your body was being weighed down by all the training weights I used, the only relief was that I did not not wear Kabutowari at this point in time. I had it here, resting upon one of the racks where also Haru's blade, originally belonging to Setsuko, was hung.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -waking up today in a rush, and heading out to the training grounds quickly, he was ready for more training from his teacher; Nobu. He reached the training ground, in an hour and thirty minutes, stopped for a ssecond to catch his breath, and leaped to the platform where he met up with his teacher and partner, jumping into their conversation. If they looked at haru, they'd see... normal haru, same weights, same bokken on back, same tools and scrolls on his hip, etc.-"Hey NOBU!. WHATS THE LESSON TODAY?-"he screamed.- RikuzuInuzuka: “I just want to be ready sensei and whatever you can help me with will be good for me. I want to do as well as you did in the exams and if a spar is how to get there then I’ll do it.” Riku said in a determined tone as she threw her backpack down in the area provided. But before she could say another word she heard a familiar yell causing her to turn around. She spotted her teammate Haru asking about the lesson for today as she sighed. “Oh hey Haru I came here asking for training before the exams actually. I want to be ready to show up the competition. By the way Haru we both have to pass.” She said with a determined look on her face.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I nodded my head towards Riku as she had made her statement about wanting helping and what not before slidding my feet shoulder length apart and assuming a stance. My knee's were bent slightly, and my arms came in front of my body with my fists balled. It was at the point that I then noticed Haru came about and thought of something a little fun. It was quiet amusing when it came down to the thought of doing a two versus one, and so I rose my voice.- The lesson... Is trying to defeat me in a spar using team work. Instead of just Taijutsu, let's use all your techniques. Anything goes. You two have the first attack... Guest_SenjuHaru: -He looked a bit surprised, but it wasn't put past his teacher to order something like this. He looked to Riku, then nodded, in a "I'll take the first move" type of nod. He started to channel water chakra into his hands, quickly, his eye's still locked onto Nobu, feeling the pressure building, about to burst forth. He had felt the cold feeling in his hands, the sign that told him he had stored enough chakra, and he reached his left hand back, as if he was reaching for his bokken, and snapped his right arm upwards, his left one used for a distraction, and -Water Release: Water bowl Jutsu!- he repeated in his head, and released his chakra, shooting out a strong jet of water towards Nobu, reaching him in a second and with strong enough force to knock him back atlease, or keep him pinned down. He hoped Riku would seeize this time to use her beast jutsu thing >>- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku saw Haru nod as he would let out his first attack as Riku would fall down on fours focusing her own chakra out causing herself to transform her body. Riku’s nails would grow out longer and sharper into claws, in her mouth fangs would grow in and her eyes would become silts. With the transformation she would not only look different but her speed and senses were enhanced as well while in this form. She would then charge towards Nobu sensei in a quick stride as she would quickly twist her body forming a cyclone like form as she would hold her claws out spinning towards Nobu sensei with enough force that if it would hit it would break some ribs and possibly cause some internal bleeding. As she heading towards her target she would yell out “Passing fang!” Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I shifted my eyes between both Haru and Riku, curious whom was going to make the first move on me. It was going to be a little difficult to actually handle this all, I was somewhat tired from the activities of my work out, and I was still weighed down with all my weights. I noticed Haru’s move first, it seemed at first he was going to prevail and attempt to use his bokken which almost brought a smile to my lips. But then I noticed his oppisite hand shoot up and the name of a jutsu being called out. I had never witnessed this before, so I was on edge as water began to stream from his palm and come at me in a violent torrent. But it was odd, the violent torrent really wasn’t that. The stream which poured from his hands was nothing more then the width and hight of his hand, making it rather simple to evade. It had crossed the distance in only a second, but with my legs already bent, I pushed off the ground with no chakra to assist, I leap to their right by only four feet which was completed in perhaps two seconds. The moment I landed, my left foot drove itself into the ground and I lowered myself to the ground. Riku’s attack was next, a cyclone which was barreling towards me, and took three seconds to arrive at the area I was squatted down. Luckily her timing with working on Haru was off, had she timed it correctly and came in for the kill in conjunction of Haru’s attack, I would have been surely caught off gaurd in my leap to the side. Having a few moments to gather myself though, I sprinted forward directly at Riku’s attack, taking only a second and a half to cross five feet before I planted a foot and leapt myself back into the air by around six feet with a small amount of chakra assistence, then pulling my knee’s to my chest to clear the attack. Luckily Riku’s cyclone attack was only about four feet reaching distance, which was odd because the range it could cover could have been a bit greater, but it was something that I put in the back of my mind. While I was in the air, my hands slipped behind me to grasp two kunai in my hands. They were held perfectly, with the blade flat against my hands, the tip pressing up between the middle and ring finger, and my thumb through the holed hilt for stability. Twisting my hips, I first threw one kunai at Haru which crossed the fifteen foot difference between us in about two seconds. It was aimed for his right arm that had used the jutsu. Had is struck, it would have not done life threatening damage, but instead perhaps hinder his ability to make hand seals or even fight properly. My hips continued to swing through, turning my body completely around as I switched my handling on this kunai to hold it in my hand as a melee weapon instead.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -Shit, his attack had missed, and so had Riku’s, dam it. He watched the man leap around and avoid their attacks. He continued through the movement, pulling his bokken off his back with his left hand, in about a split second, and watched his teacher pull out two kunai, tossing one towards Haru. He bent his knees, and shot to the side, about a foot and took off running towards Nobu’s direction, avoiding the kunai, and crossing the distance between them in about three seconds. He hoped that Riku would use this time… the time he had took off and attempted to grab Nobu’s attention. When he took off running, he had already begun storing chakra into his hand, water chakra to be precise, in his right hand. – His first attack, was his bokken moving in a jabbing motion to the stomach of his teacher, it would hit in about a second, they now arm’s length of each other, and would knock the air out of him, paralyze him from pain, and make him nauseous… Grabbing the attention of his teacher.- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku had noticed both of their attacks had missed which caused the girl to groan in irritation. She would run in charging at Nobu sensei using the attack that Haru was pulling to cover the time for her to charge after her sensei. About four feet from her sensei she would start to spin causing a cyclone that was three to four feet larger in diameter than the girl’s own body as she would yell out “passing fang!. “ The attack would come in quickly giving only three seconds to clear the attack as she lashed out her long animal like claws towards her sensei aiming towards him with enough force that if it hit it would cause a few broken ribs, internal bleeding and pain.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I was rather limited with options on what to do as I found myself coming back in contact with the ground and planting my feet. I came to a halt where I was, my eyes were looking somewhat over my shoulder to see Haru whom was able to successfully dodge the kunai I had thrown at him. I was not suprised at all by this, and didn’t think twice about the miss as I tried to formulate how I was going to move next. I didn’t have much time to think though, Intelligence was something that was not on Nobu’s strong side, and plans were always somewhat found to be difficult to formulate. I stood there as I witnessed Haru’s approach with his bokken out, attempting to move in a jabbing motion at my abdomen. I hesitated though, my eyes shifting back over to Riku was also coming in at the same time. I was a littel dumbfounded by this, her using her passing fang the way she was would more then likely come to strike both Haru and I if I didn’t act quickly. I knew that the Passing Fang was definitly the top priority to evade, it would casue so much more damage then a bokken would, but I really didn’t have much of an option now. Haru was closing in on me, and instead of just standing there to wait for him to come to me, I ran towards him to meet him in only a second. My left hand came down and across my body to attempt to slap the bokken to the side, but it wasn’t quick enough. Had my slap on the weapon worked, it would graze my hip,and had I reacted only a split second later it would have surely been jabbed directly into my kidney and caused a good amount of pain, perhaps even internal damage. But it would merely stung slightly as the skin was pushed and somewhat stretched out of place had it hit. In the sprint forward to meet Haru, my right arm came up to be horizontal with my shoulder, and I attempted to clothes line Haru directly across the top portion of his chest and neck. Had this all been successful, he would have been merely thrown back to escape the wrath of Rikuzu’s Passing Fang, and only taken minor damage. I on the other hand, knew that in conjuction of their attack and seeing at I would not be able to move forward quick enough, felt the bitter stinging of claws starting to dig into my back from the Passing Fang. Luckily with my sprint forward to meet Haru, I had crossed more then half the distance of the Passing Fang, so the only damage I was really taking were the claws and stinging winds. The Passing Fang shredded the back of the Flak Jacket I was wearing, blood spewed forth as the claws dug into my back and left a multitude of scratches and scrapes and I graoned slightly before being thrown forward also in the direction of Haru, only a couple of feet off to the side, had he taken my attack. I was sent into a slight tumble, but quickly turned it into a roll and heaved softly.- Good job, but lets stop, we need to talk! –I shouted as I stood up, my back completely raw and bloodied from the attack, and I almost sounded agrivated.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -He was shocked, caught off guard even when Nobu ran forwards to meet his attack. His bokken was slapped to the side, hitting the man’s hip. His collar was grabbed no sooner afterwards, and he was thrown back, Riku’s attack grazing the side of his arm, ripping at the cloth that surrounded it and a scratch running the length of his right arm, minor bleeding. After being thrown back, his Bokken flew out of his hand and he propped himself up with his arms looking at Nobu as Riku’s attack drove into his back. His eye’s widened,and followed that of his sensei, Haru leaping to his feet and watching the man tumble, leaving wet blood on the ground behind him. Haru stared at his sensei, and smirked a tad as the man snapped back up, as if nothing had happened. He tilted his head and walked towards the man, still curious as to how he had just shrugged it off, and as to what they needed to “Talk” about- RikuzuInuzuka: -Riku landed on her feet and hands after the attack had finished but there was a look of shock on her face as she blinked. She had blood on her hands from the attack but she didn’t want to see what she did. She knew she hit Nobu sensei and probably Haru as well but only when she heard Nobu speak up did she raise her head and lift herself up from the floor staring at the blood on her hands and smelling it due to her sensitive sense of smell. She shook a bit feeling a bit guilty about what she did as she walked over carefully not wanting to look either of them in the eyes from what she did. “Y-yes sensei?” she asked stuttering a bit, something she hadn’t done since she was in the academy.- Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I nodded in acknowledgement of both of them as they approached, I could see the obvious pain in Riku’s eyes from here attack. I stepped forward and patted her on the head.- You both did well, did exactly as I asked and I’m proud of you both. Though, that sort of plan won’t work with everyone. Now... When I was in my team with Inkroe, there was three things that we were told to perform in a team work situation. I want to pass this down to you two. Perhaps sometime you’ll need it, you never know what’s going to happen, but it’s best to rely on your fellow shinobi here in Yonshigakure... There’s three steps to defeating an enemy with team work... First is what I’ve always told you from the start. That is control. Control your enemies movement, limit them to an area. Second is the distraction... Get their attention away from everything else. That doesn’t mean place an attack, but do something that would make them need to rethink what they’re doing. Lastly you strike to kill, using your most powerful technique. This works best in teams of three, but can be done with you, since Riku, you have Yomi there... Haru, what’s a technique that could do to control your enemies movements? Riku, what’s a technique that Yomi could do to distract, while you then come in for the kill? Guest_SenjuHaru: -hmmm- he muttered-" Er..... My water feild technique"- RikuzuInuzuka: "W-Well Yomi could use man-beast Clone then using passing fang." Guest_NobuAkimichi: Not a great comination... Especially with everything you all have to offer. You have so many better techniques then that... Haru, your Violent Bubble Wave can control the movement. Instead of aiming it at your opponent, aim it at their side so they have only one option... To go to the opposite side. Riku, that could work, but then you're again putting Yomi the in the risk of possibly taking damage from you Passing fang again... Instead, have Yomi perform the Dynamic Marking. I guarentee you that THAT technique will distract someone. Then while they've got their attention on that, you can then come in with Passing Fang. RikuzuInuzuka: "O-oh i see." Guest_SenjuHaru: “Ah... i hadn't thought of it like that" Guest_NobuAkimichi: -I nodded.- It's fine, that's why I'm here to help develop some ways to get you two to work together. But you can't just always rely on that combination. You all have the ability to do each of those three things. Riku, how could you control, while yomi distracts, and Haru, how would you finish it off? RikuzuInuzuka: "Well i could use my speed and animal instincts to control and Yomi's Dynamic Marking to distract." Guest_SenjuHaru: "Hm... I'd either use my water bowl jutsu, or finish it off with my bokken.. or another tool" Guest_NobuAkimichi: Good enough for me. How about... Yomi controls, Riku distracts, and Haru finishes? RikuzuInuzuka: "Using Yomi's man beast clone to control and using my passing fang in a way to distract their attention." Guest_SenjuHaru: Well.. I could hit them with my Violent bubble wave Guest_NobuAkimichi: -Nods.- Congradulations. You two know have a good idea on how to work with eachother and the different ways you an defeat an opponent together. Just remember those three things... Control, Distract, and Strike. Got it? RikuzuInuzuka: “Got it.” Guest_SenjuHaru: -He would nod once more- "I got it.. " Guest_NobuAkimichi: With that... -I sighed softly, my back continued to sting terrible while blood still dripped from deep gouges placed in my back from Riku.- Let's go home and clean up. I need to go see the medical nin first... Then we can go enjoy some ramen! My treat! -I smiled to the two of them as I walked over to the weapons rack where I hung Kabutowari next to Haru's blade that I had taken from him so long ago. Taking the weapon, I slung each one over my shoulders and began to head towards the staircase.- Guest_SenjuHaru: -he would nod to his sensei, and help him if needed to, back to Yonshi where medical attention would be sought out and received. For nobu's scared back, and Haru's scratched arm- RikuzuInuzuka: -It took a minute for Riku to actually move due to the fact that she was still a bit shocked. She still had blood on her hands from the attack and she felt a bit sick inside but she finally moved grabbing her backpack pulling it on her back carefully trying to not get much blood on the bag. She sighed a bit shaken up but was slowly cooling down to a calm state as she walked to the staircase as well but instead of being right next to them, Riku would be pacing herself because now she actually saw the damage she had caused. She injured her sensei’s back and her teammate’s arm making her feel terrible about what she did as she followed behind them.-